Don't Worry, I've Got Ya
by stormhunt95
Summary: When Bobby's phone rings at four in the morning, it's only for three reasons. One, a hunter needs help with research or advice. Two, Sam and Dean are sick of each other and need someone new to talk to. Three, something bad has happened
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, dude, just because you went to Stanford doesn't mean you know everything. Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Why _are_ we arguing about this even though I have the proof right here?"

They had been driving for almost six hours. And they had the obvious symptoms of cabin fever. When they had stopped for gas and food an hour ago, Dean had selected a bag of skittles and had it sitting between them on the seat so they could share it. Now, Sam was holding it and inspecting all of the labels, ready to put the argument to rest. He sighed, "There are no blue skittles in here."

"Bullshit!"

Sam gave his brother an exasperated look. "What do you want me to do? Dump the bag out and organize all the colors?"

"Yes. But clean all of it up after you're done. I don't want to find melted candy all over the seat later."

Dean never saw it coming. They were going through a small town at the time of night when the traffic lights are blinking lazily. He went right through the light at the exact same time as an eighteen-wheeler. The bigger vehicle t-boned the Impala, moving it sideways and out of the intersection. They slid to a stop and both settled, creaking as parts fell off and glass broke. Then, there was silence.

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

When Bobby's phone rings at four in the morning, it's only for three reasons. One, a hunter needs help with research or advice. Two, Sam and Dean are sick of each other and need someone new to talk to. Three, something bad has happened.

So when he answers it, on the inside he's chanting, _Let them be alright._

"Is this Bobby Singer?" the woman's voice was no-nonsense, straight to the point.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Sarah, I'm from Wyoming Medical Center, in Casper, Wyoming. I'm calling because two young men were just brought in. One of them told us to call your number."

Bobby closed his eyes before asking, "Is it bad?"

"I don't have all of the details of their conditions. Will you be able to get here to talk with their doctors?"

"Of course. I'm leaving my house now."

He hung up and threw some clothes and such into a bag. He called Rufus and told him where he was going, and that he should handle any other hunters that may need help. He got into his truck and tore out of his salvage yard, already mapping out the fastest route in his head.

It took him seven and a half hours to get there, when normally it would take almost nine. The nurse at the front desk told him to wait for the doctors to come out to talk to him. Luckily, it only took twenty minutes for one of them to appear.

"Mr. Singer, I'm Dr. Markus. I've been in charge of Dean's care since he arrived," he introduced himself.

"Was he the one that told you to call me?"

"Yes. He was awake long enough to tell us that before he passed out. He's recovering from surgery and will be for the next hour, at least."

Bobby nodded. "Do you know anything about Sam?"

"No, I've been with Dean since they got here."

The older hunter sighed, but continued, "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"They were in a car accident. They were hit by an eighteen-wheeler and the driver was the one that called it in."

"Excuse me, Mr. Singer?"

Bobby looked around to see another doctor had approached him. She said, "I'm Dr. Laurel. I'm in charge of Sam's care."

"I'll let you two talk," Dr. Markus said. "I have to go see how Dean is doing."

He walked back into the ER and Bobby asked Dr. Laurel, "How is he?"

"He's aware of what happened, but in and out of consciousness. He suffered a broken arm and several deep lacerations that required stitches. You can come see him now, before we give him more pain medication."

She lead him to the right room and left the two of them alone for the moment. Sam was elevated just enough so he could cradle his right arm against himself, which was wrapped in a white cast. He had a bandage across his temple, covered partially by his hair. He was resting his head back against the pillow.

"Heya, Sam," Bobby called out softly.

The youngest Winchester tipped his head towards the familiar voice. He opened his eyes and muttered, "Bobby?"

"It's me, boy. How are ya feelin'?"

He answered with a wince as he tried to move his arm. "Have you...seen...Dean?"

"Not yet. But I'm headed there next."

A nurse came in and gave Sam his much needed pain meds. Bobby sat with him until Dr. Markus showed up. Bobby went out into the hall with him and the doctor said, "We've moved Dean into the ICU. The surgery went well, but it's too soon to tell. You can come see him."

Dean was too still, too quiet. It broke Bobby's heart to see him like that, hooked up to numerous machines and monitors. The nurses had just finished changing the bandages on his torso, leaving him shirtless. The bandages covered most of his left side, the side that had taken the worst of the impact. He had stitches at his hairline on the same side. What made Bobby stop and think was the bruises on Dean's right arm. They covered it from the elbow down and stood out against his pale skin. Assuming Dean had been driving, Bobby thought, _He must have put out an arm to protect Sam._

Shaking his head, Bobby said quietly, "Don't worry, I've got Sam. Just rest and get better. I know that as soon as he can, he'll be in here fussin' and threatenin' the hospital staff. So enjoy the peace and quiet while you have it."

He wanted Dean to open his eyes, sit up, assure him that he was fine, and then storm off to find his brother. But he didn't. Bobby sighed and looked up as someone knocked on the doorframe. Dr. Laurel said, "We need you to come fill out some paperwork for them."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean's reaction had been pure instinct. When the eighteen-wheeler collided with them, he threw his arm out as if to shield his brother. After the confusion of the collision cleared, Dean coughed, "Sam?"_

 _A groan from the passenger side was the only thing that told him Sam was still alive. Dean tried to move towards him, but found that his body wasn't responding very well. He heard someone calling out, "Hey! You boys okay?"_

 _The driver of the other vehicle shined a flashlight through their windshield. Dean struggled to raise a hand to show that he was alive. The driver walked around to his side and asked, "How about your buddy there?"_

" _Alive… got a...phone?" Dean said. "...911?"_

" _Right. Don't worry kid, I'll call them."_

 _To Dean, it felt like forever before he heard sirens. It took several firefighters to pry open his door and carefully maneuver him out onto a stretcher. He tried to ask them about Sam, but all they told him was, "You two are in good hands. We'll get you all fixed up."_

 _The paramedics loaded him up in the ambulance and assured him that Sam was in the one right behind them. When they reached the hospital, one of the nurses asked, "Is there anyone you need me to call?"_

 _Without hesitating, Dean rattled off Bobby's number. His injuries caught up to him and he passed out, sending the nurses and doctors into controlled chaos._

Bobby sat with Sam most of the time, to keep the kid quiet. He was miserable thanks to the sedatives and not being able to see Dean. But he was still to weak to walk more than a couple steps and he couldn't hide that.

It took Dean two days to wake up in the ICU. Bobby was helping Sam into a more comfortable sitting position when Dr. Markus appeared in the doorway. He told them, "Dean is awake, and asking for you."

Sam started to swing his legs off the bed and Bobby snapped, "Not you."

The younger hunter pouted, but stayed on the bed. As they headed to Dean's room, Dr. Markus explained, "He's doing well, considering the extent of his injuries. If he can breathe on his own, we can move him and Sam into the same room. From what I can tell, it would be better for all of us if that happened."

Bobby chuckled. "You got that right."

Dean's face lit up when he saw Bobby. He looked exhausted and doped up on pain meds, but he was awake. About twenty minutes later, they moved him into an in-patient room. The journey from the ICU had left Dean feeling a little overwhelmed. When Sam was brought in, the younger brother said, "Dean? You okay?"

Dean's eyelids were at half-mast. As soon as he heard his brother's voice, he smiled sleepily. "Yeah, Sammy. You?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Now that his boys were on the mend, Bobby was able to get everything with the Impala sorted out. After the accident, it had been impounded until further notice. He called in a favor with a tow truck driver friend of his and had him haul the Impala back to his house. He didn't tell Dean what kind of shape his beloved car was in because he knew that the kid would surely get anxiety about it. All he told him was that Baby was safe and waiting for him back at the yard.

Day six of the Winchester's stay in the hospital started with an argument over what to watch on the TV. Bobby had showed up just in time to hear Dean say, "Sammy, I know you secretly love soap operas. But I refuse to lay here and watch them because you insist that the remote doesn't work."

Bobby paused just outside their door and grinned as Sam answered, "You have a remote too. If you want to change it, go for it. My remote won't work!"

Sensing that someone may be getting out of bed, Bobby entered the room. Sure enough, Sam was sitting up and starting to put his feet on the floor. He froze as Bobby ordered, "Don't even think about it, kid."

Dean snickered. "Busted."

Sam glared at his brother, but settled himself back on his bed. His legs were almost too long for it, but he made it work. They both were looking better, to Bobby's relief. Sam scratched at his cast and barely flinched. Dean still seemed too tired to be awake, but he was. He rested back against his pillows, the blankets pulled up to his chest. He smiled at Bobby and asked, "Did you bring it?"

"It took me forever to find it," Bobby replied. He set the plastic bag he was carrying on the foot of Sam's bed and rummaged through it. He pulled out a bag of tropical Skittles and tossed them to the younger of the two. Sam inspected the label, and then announced, "It has blue!"

Dean chuckled at his brother's exaggerated enthusiasm. Bobby remarked, "Never thought I'd see Sam so excited about candy."

Sam ignored the comment and ripped open the bag. He shook out a few pieces onto his hand and ate them. Dean held out his hand and Sam gave some to him, only having to lean a tiny bit to reach him. Bobby also handed Sam a pack of cards and said, "Here, something to pass the time."

 **Later That Night**

Dean couldn't sleep. He settled into a more comfortable position and tried to sync his breathing up with Sam's, who had been out as soon as they gave him his nightly meds. Dean was starting to doze off when he felt like he needed to get up. He carefully sat up, holding onto his IV drip stand for support as he stood. He shuffled towards the bathroom, gripping the rolling stand tightly.

By the time he reached his destination and completed his mission, he huffed out a breath and started the trek back to bed. He was only a few steps away when his stand clipped the chair Bobby had been using. Dean lost his balance and hit the floor, pulling the stand down with him. The sudden crashing sound and Dean saying, " _Sonofabitch,"_ woke Sam up. He sat up and called out, "Dean?"

"I'm fine," he replied automatically.

Sam didn't buy it. He pressed the call button several times. When the nurses didn't respond as fast as he wanted, Sam got out of bed and went to help his brother. He righted the stand and Dean panted, "Get back into bed. It's no use if both of us-"

"Shut up," Sam interrupted.

A nurse showed up and took in the situation. She told Sam, "Bed, before you pull stitches."

He wanted to argue. But he slowly sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at her from under his hair. She ignored it and focused on Dean. She got under one of his arms and said, "On the count of three, I'm going to lift you up. Work with me or this won't go well."

Dean nodded, and she counted, "One, two, three!"

She hauled him up and he moved with her, getting his feet under himself. She got him back on the bed and began checking his IV stand and stitches. She reported, "Everything seems good. How's your pain, one to ten?"

"Five, but going down. Give me a few minutes and I'll be okay."

"Okay. I'm going to go make my rounds, and then check in on you."

After she left, Dean closed his eyes and relaxed, which helped the pain go down. He said, "Sam, I'm okay. Try and go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Besides, I want the cute nurse all to myself when she comes back."

Dean heard Sam sigh and the older brother opened his eyes. Sam lay with his hurt arm on his chest and his face turned towards Dean. The younger brother slowly fell back asleep, while Dean tried to lower his pain level.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean flat-lined later that morning. Sam was eating breakfast and flipping through a tourist magazine, making comments like, "Been there...there...saw that...been there twice…"

Then, a terrifying sound filled the room; a drawn out _beeeeeeep_. Sam's head snapped up and he exclaimed, "Dean! No!"

He pushed his food tray out of the way and went towards his brother, who was completely still. The nurse that had helped Dean before, Carrie, was the first in the room. She made Sam get back and she started on Dean. When the other nurses caught up with her, she began giving orders and telling them numbers that meant nothing to Sam. Dr. Markus arrived and Carrie filled him in. Another nurse, Maddie, focused on Sam. She gently, but firmly, made him sit on his bed while someone pulled the curtain in between them and Dean.

"Sam, we need to let them help him. Just sit here and give them room to-"

"He's my brother," Sam said weakly. "I need to-"

"What's going on?" Bobby said from the doorway.

Before Sam could say anything, the flat-line was punctuated with a single _beep_ and Carrie saying, "There he is."

There was the sound of someone sucking in a ragged breath, followed by coughing. Sam squirmed, trying to peer around the curtain. Bobby had moved closer so he could put a hand on Sam's shoulder, keeping both of them from pulling the curtain out of the way. Then, Dean's rough voice grated out, "Sam?"

Carrie reassured him, "Sam is fine. Just let us finish up and you can see him."

"No...no...where's S-sam...where…"

"I'm right here, Dean. It's okay, I'm okay," Sam told him, staying on the bed.

Carrie and Dr. Markus came around the curtain and Bobby asked, "What happened?"

"Last night, Dean fell while on his way back to bed. He seemed fine afterwards, but now he's declining," Dr. Markus began. He glanced at Sam, and added, "We aren't sure what stopped his heart, and we need consent to do some tests."

Bobby nodded. "You have it. If you need me to sign for it, let me know."

"Okay, we'll get those for you."

Dr. Markus went to get the forms and Carrie stayed to make sure the boys were comfortable. They finally pushed the curtain back and Sam saw that they had put an oxygen mask over Dean's nose and mouth. The other nurses began leaving. Maddie and Carrie still stayed. Dean kept asking where Sam was, and the younger brother automatically told him he was there. Finally, Dean mumbled, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "You good?"

"Yeah."

None of the doctors thought it would happen; Dean slipped into a coma that night. Sam woke up to the monitors sounding alarms and Bobby demanding answers. Before Sam realized what had happened, they were wheeling Dean out of the room. And for almost an hour, Sam and Bobby waited for an explanation. Dr. Markus finally returned and said, "He's back in ICU. He can't breathe on his own and we aren't sure he'll even make it through the rest of the night. So Sam, if you're feeling up to it, I'll let you sit with him. As long as you promise to take it easy."

Sam nodded and the three of them went to the ICU. Dr. Markus made sure Sam got settled in a comfortable chair at Dean's bedside and then took Bobby aside. He warned him, "Make sure Sam stays calm. He's still recovering, even if he looks better."

Bobby smiled sadly. "Doc, I've been taking care of these two for a long time. I know when they aren't runnin' at a hundred percent. I'm way ahead of ya."

The doctor nodded and left them alone. Bobby turned to watch his boys. Sam was leaning forward, gripping Dean's hand and bowing his head over it. The younger brother whispered, "Come on, dude. Just open your eyes. Tell me that this is nothing."

No response. Sam could feel Bobby watching him, but he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

Bobby scowled at the kid and said, "Don't make me drag you out of here by your hair. I'll sit with him and let you know if anything changes."

Dean had lasted through the night, and the doctors seemed more hopeful about his chance of survival. But no-one was able to talk Sam into leaving his side. Bobby squeezed his shoulder and added, "Come on. You know he wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. How 'bout this; go sleep for a couple hours. I'll come and get you after that."

Sam finally agreed, but he wasn't happy about it. A couple hours turned into the rest of the day. A nurse gently touched his shoulder and said, "Time for your meds, Mr. Winchester."

Sam jumped at her touch, then asked, "What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch. "Just past eight."

He was on his feet and headed for the door. The nurse tried to keep up with him, but he was determined to get to his brother. And his legs were longer than hers. He reached Dean's room and stopped in the doorway. Bobby was sitting close to the bed, staring at the oldest Winchester. Dean's eyes opened very slowly. Bobby whispered, "Hey, boy. Take it slow, no rush."

Sam saw that Bobby was gripping Dean's hand, something he had never seen the older hunter do. He stayed where he was and just watched. Dean tried to say something, but all that came out was, "S...ah…"

"Sam's fine. Don't worry, I've got ya, the both of ya."

Dean drifted back to sleep and Sam turned to see the nurse had stopped behind him. She didn't say anything, didn't snap at him to get back to his own room. Instead, she gave him a knowing look and waited. Sam followed her back to his room and took his meds. Before she left, she said, "Your uncle, he hasn't left Dean's side since this afternoon. And that was only to come check on you. He really loves you two, you know."

"I know he does," Sam told her.

After she left, Bobby showed up a few minutes later. He admitted, "I saw you just now. You don't exactly blend in. Dean's doing better. He's still too exhausted to really wake up, but he's improving. I think Dr. Laurel will have released you before you two get to be roommates again. He's-"

"Bobby," Sam interrupted. "He's going to make it. As soon as I'm released he'll work his charm and he'll be out right after me."

Bobby blew out a breath. "It's a surprise you two haven't given me stomach ulcers yet."

"If it makes you feel any better, we don't try to."

Suddenly, Bobby crossed the room and pulled Sam into a hug. Then he gripped Sam loosely by the hair and warned, "If you ever tell Dean that I was holding his hand, you're sleeping on the floor every time you boys stop by."

Sam laughed as Bobby let him go, purposely messing up his hair in the process.

 **Two Days Later**

Dr. Laurel signed off on the last papers and said, "Well, Sam, I would tell you to take it easy and hopefully you won't need to come back soon. But I know that as soon as Bobby deems you fit, you'll be back here planning your brother's escape. I'm sorry to ruin any future plans, but I have warned Dr. Markus."

Sam smiled. "You're on to me. But there's no need to double the guards, I know that Dean isn't quite ready to leave."

Dr. Laurel looked relieved that Sam wouldn't be breaking his brother out any time soon. She shook his good hand and then he headed out to the parking lot where Bobby had pulled his truck up to the curb. Sam got in and pointed out, "I'm not sure the three of us are going to fit in here when Dean's released and you take us back to your house."

Bobby frowned. "How did you know we'd be taking this back to my house?"

"We were hit by an eighteen-wheeler. There's no way the Impala is functional right now."

"Please don't tell your brother that. You know how he is about the damn car. He's almost as protective of it as he is of you."

Bobby dropped Sam off at the motel room he had rented, but barely used. With orders to "eat, sleep, and shower," Sam went in. Bobby returned to the hospital and Dean's room.

He was sitting upright with help from several pillows. The only things he was hooked up to were a heart monitor and an IV drip. He was shuffling the cards and saying to the nurse, "I bet you're good at strip poker."

Carrie snorted. "Strip poker is no fun when you're only wearing two articles of clothing. And I already know what you look like underneath them."

Thanks to the pain meds, it took him a second to figure it out. She added, "I'm your nurse, remember?"

"Oh, right."

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. As she passed Bobby in the doorway, she said, "I bet he's quite the smooth talker when he's not on anything."

"You have no idea."

Dean told Bobby after she left, "Please tell me you're here to bust me out."

"Not yet. I want to get your doctor's opinion this time."

Dean groaned. "But I'm losing my mind! Daytime tv sucks, the food is weird, and all the card games I know require two players. Is Sam awake yet?"

"He was actually just released."

"What! Without me?"

"He agreed that you need to be here a little longer."

The grown man threw his head back dramatically and exhaled noisily. Bobby rolled his eyes and went to talk to Dr. Markus.


	6. Chapter 6

After Sam was released, Dean seemed to heal faster. The doctors were thrilled for him. They thought it was because they had done their jobs well. But Bobby knew the truth; Dean wanted to get out. Sam was banished to the motel for most of the time so he could focus on getting better instead of worrying over Dean. That left Dean with the company of his doctor, Carrie, and Bobby. And they weren't exactly playing cards and sneaking him Skittles the whole time.

Finally, Dr. Markus signed the papers and Dean got the wheelchair ride out to the parking lot. Sam was waiting in Bobby's truck, playing with the radio. The second he saw his brother a huge smile lit up his face and he got out to greet him. Dean tried to act tough in front of the nurse that had wheeled him out, giving Sam a manly hug. Bobby was the only one that noticed how carefully he avoided jostling Sam's bad arm. He snorted, and Dean shot him a look that clearly said, "Don't say a single word."

"Let's get you boys home," Bobby said instead.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Bobby's truck. "How are three grown men going to ride in that thing? It's almost a nine hour drive."

"We'll be fine, unless you've become claustrophobic since the last time I saw you."

"Fine, but I call a window seat."

Bobby sighed; it was going to be a _long_ drive. "You get the middle seat because Sam needs the extra leg room."

Another truck pulled up next to them, and the driver's side window was rolled down. Rufus turned the engine off before saying, "Bobby, you really didn't plan ahead. Luckily for you, I was on my way through and I happen to have room for one more."

Bobby stared at Rufus. "I didn't tell you which hospital they were at."

Sam spoke up. "I called him. He owes me for some research he had me do. So I can ride with him, Dean gets to ride with Bobby."

As Sam passed Dean to get to Rufus' truck, Dean muttered to him, "Why do I get to ride with Mother Hen?"

"You just got out of the hospital, he's not going to let you out of his sight. Just sleep the entire ride and he'll leave you alone." Sam smiled and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "See you back at Bobby's."

Dean got into Bobby's truck and the older hunter handed him a pair of sunglasses. He explained, "I know you're still tired. I won't be offended if you sleep."

Taking the sunglasses, Dean said, "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Bobby followed Rufus out of the parking lot and then asked, "Do you think I could get 'Mother Hen' to fit on a license plate?"

Dean stared at him. "How-"

"You weren't exactly talking quietly. And the only reason I do it is because you are too stubborn to admit when you need to take it easy. So get ready because the next few days are going to be miserable if you don't cooperate."

 **Bobby's House**

To Bobby's relief, Dean behaved himself for the most part. Sam was actually causing more trouble than his brother, for once. He insisted on helping Bobby around the house while Dean was banished to the couch. And the only way Bobby was able to get him to take his meds was to have them do it at the same time. That changed once Dean was back on his feet.

"Sam, go sit down. I can help Bobby bring the food out."

Sam was attempting to carry a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table. His arm was still in a cast, but that didn't stop him from bowl was heavier than he had expected and he had only take a couple steps before he nearly lost his grip on it. Dean took it from him and Sam sighed, "I had it."

"I don't feel like cleaning up potatoes off the floor, and neither does Bobby. Go sit."

Dean had to fight a smirk while watching Sam try to hold a fork with his casted hand. He dropped it only once, and then switched hands. It felt awkward, but after a few times the muscle memory kicked in and it wasn't so bad. Bobby asked, "How long have you been able to do that?"

Sam, who had been too focused on his fork to notice he had an audience, looked up in surprise. "What?"

Dean answered for him, "We both learned how to handle weapons with both hands. And when we were first learning, we practiced by teaching ourselves how to write and eat with either hand. It's a skill that comes in handy every now and then."

Sam laughed at the joke and Dean joined him. Bobby chuckled and got up to get another beer out of the fridge.

 **I'm sorry for the wait! Writer's block is evil! Thanks for being patient and I hope this chapter and the next make up for it. You're all awesome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean opened the shed doors and sighed, "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry."

The driver's door was smashed in so badly, he couldn't get it open. The steering wheel was bent sideways and the windshield was ruined. He was also going to have to replace all four tires while he was at it, and the bench seat on the driver's side was warped. He got in through the passenger side and slid the key into the ignition. He held his breath as he started her up. She stuttered a couple times, and then rumbled to life. She stalled out seconds later, but it sounded like the engine wasn't in too rough of shape.

"Alright, Baby. Let's get started." He got out and took off his overshirt. He turned on the radio sitting on the workbench and popped in a Motorhead tape.

That's where Sam found him later, elbows deep in the engine and singing loudly. Sam turned down the radio and told him, "Dinner's almost ready. Is she gonna live?"

Dean finished what he was doing before stepping away from the car. He found a shop rag to clean his hands with and replied, "Yeah, she'll be just fine. Just needs some work."

Sam scanned the car; she was going to need more than 'some' work. But he smiled and said, "If anyone can get her back on the road, it's you."

Dean returned the smiled as he lowered the hood. "Damn right. How's the arm?"

"Ready to be free of this," Sam sighed, scratching at the cast. "How about you? You're being careful with your stitches, right?"

"Sam, I'm taking most of them out tomorrow. I know it's a couple days earlier than the doc said, but I know I don't need them anymore."

Sam started to protest, and Dean added, "I'm not saying I'm completely healed. I just don't need all of them."

"Fine. If you need my help, let me know."

The look he gave Dean clearly said, _I'm not totally fine with it, but I know you're still going to do it. At least let me help._

"You can barely hold a fork, kiddo. I'm not letting you anywhere near me with a pair of scissors. I might let you watch, if you're into that sort of thing."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean chuckled.

 **The Next Morning**

Dean removed his shirt and carefully peeled the bandages off his ribs. The bruising was a lovely shade of yellow and would be gone in another day or two. He picked up the tiny scissors he had found in Bobby's first aid kit and began cutting through the stitches. When he'd done three, he used tweezers to pull the stitches out of his skin.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, supervising. He was quiet as Dean continued. The older brother glanced over at him and said, "See? So far so good."

"It looks like the only ones you'll have to leave in are the ones just below your ribs. That's probably where the door handle-"

"Don't go blaming Baby, she didn't mean to hurt me," Dean said, removing a couple more stitches.

Sam smiled. "Relax, I'm not blaming Baby. Why would I trash talk your car while you're holding scissors? Even though I don't think you could cause much damage with those."

Dean thought about it. "I could use them to cut your hair. It wouldn't look very pretty."

"You wouldn't dare," Sam said.

Dean grinned. "Then continue not trash talking Baby."

He went to work on the stitches above the ones he was going to leave in, really concentrating so he wouldn't cut the wrong ones by accident. He was in the clear until someone rang Bobby's doorbell. His hand slipped and the scissors cut the still-needed wound began bleeding steadily and Dean swore colorfully.

Sam was at his side within seconds. He snatched up a towel and pressed it against the wound. Dean told him, "Go get the first aid kit, the good one from the kitchen. And tell Bobby to shoot the person at the front door."

Dean took the towel and Sam went to investigate. Bobby was closing the front door and holding a small box covered in a shipping label. He looked up as Sam strode past and asked, "What are you up to?"

"I'm getting the good kit. Dean's bleeding."

Bobby left the box on the kitchen table and followed Sam back to the bathroom. Dean

was holding the towel with one hand and bracing himself against the counter with the other. Both hands were shaking slightly. Bobby immediately washed his hands and said, "I knew you weren't ready to take them out yet."

"I hadn't planned on taking those specific ones out. The doorbell surprised me and my hand slipped."

Bobby cleaned Dean's wound, threaded a needle, and replaced the broken stitches. As he worked, he told them, "The part came in for the Impala, left it on the table for you. I got a call from another hunter before it showed up. You boys up for a hunt?"


	8. Chapter 8

"A pair? I've never heard of that. Did they die at the same time? Or did one go and the other followed?" Dean asked, riding shotgun in Bobby's car.

Bobby was driving. "If I remember correctly, it was at the same time. Sam, will you read my notes out loud?"

From the backseat, Sam shuffled papers around until he found the one he needed. Then he read, " _The shooter broke into the Prulin household at three in the morning. Mr. Prulin was killed in the kitchen, his wife in their bedroom. Both of their children, who shared the bedroom across the hallway, were killed minutes later."_

"Damn. Did they ever catch the killer?" Dean said.

"Yeah, it says he died in prison two years later in a riot."

"So is it the parents and the kids doing the haunting?"

Bobby answered, "The hunter I talked to said when he tried to dig up the bodies, the husband's ghost attacked him. And people have reported seeing glimpses of the wife either in the windows of the house or hearing her crying."

"And we're helping him dig up the bodies?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly. He's laid up in a motel with a concussion because the husband threw him against a tombstone. Dean and I are going to take turns digging and holding the salt gun. And Sam, you get cop watch."

"What?" Sam protested. "I can use a weapon, or hold the light while you dig."

"Your cast is supposed to come off in a couple days. I don't want something to delay that. Dean gets the gun because he can use both hands. I'm not saying you have to sit in the car."

"Good, because I wouldn't have anyway."

"Sam, relax. It's just a pair of ghosts," Dean spoke up. "We'll be careful, all you have to do is make sure we don't get arrested."

 **Cemetery**

Dean selected a shotgun and iron rod from the trunk and asked Sam, "Did you grab your gun?"

Sam hesitated. "Yes, and I'm not putting it back. Just because Bobby said I'm on cop watch does not mean I'm going to be unarmed. I have a canister of salt, too."

Dean sighed. "I want you to be armed. And stop giving Bobby a hard time about this, he's just looking out for you."

"I know. But as soon as this cast is off-"

"You'll be able to go after the big game. I know, Sammy. Now let's get to work."

Dean met Bobby by the graves and Sam circled around to the other side of the cemetery. Dean started digging up the husband and Bobby kept an eye out for the wife. Sam was on the edge of the parking lot when he saw movement other than the two hunters. The ghost of the wife went for Bobby and he threw salt in her face. Sam knew he hadn't used the gun because he didn't want someone to hear it and call the had another grave to take care of.

Ten minutes later, Bobby began digging up the wife. Dean waved at Sam as he circled around again. Sam returned it and wished for the hundredth time that he was at the graves with them. The husband's ghost appeared behind Dean and Sam made a spinning motion with his arm. Dean immediately turned and swung his iron rod at the husband. It disappeared, but Dean didn't lower the rod.

Finally, Dean and Bobby poured generous amounts of gasoline and salt over both graves. The husband and wife made a final appearance, attacking the hunters. Sam heard the shotgun go off and turned to see what had happened. He couldn't see Dean, and Bobby was on his hands and knees next to the wife's grave. He was reaching down and shouting, "Damn it, Dean!"

Sam sprinted towards him, keeping an eye out for both ghosts as he went. When he reached the graves, Bobby told him, "Drop a lighter in the other one and then help me."

"Help you with what?" Sam questioned, finding a lighter in one of his jacket pockets.

"Your brother got knocked down by the husband. And he's not answering me. Light up the other one! Hurry!"

Sam instantly flicked the lighter and threw it into the husband's grave. As it went up in flames, he turned back to Bobby and jumped down next to Dean. His brother was slumped against the side, one arm curled around his ribs. Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Hey, you with us?"

Dean grunted, so Sam got under his arm and dragged him to his feet. Dean leaned against him and Sam noticed the blood soaking through his brother's shirt. Sam called up to Bobby, "He tore his stitches, and I think he hit his head. He hasn't said a single word."

Bobby asked, "Can he climb? I can't pull him out, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Dean grumbled, "Sammy, I'm fine. I can get out. Just… don't go far."

"I'm right here," Sam assured him. He let go of Dean, leaned back against the side of the grave, and made a stirrup with his hands. Dean put a boot in the stirrup and Sam added, "On three. One, two...three!"

Sam lifted Dean up, and the older brother grabbed the edge of the grave. With Bobby's help, Dean hauled himself up and out. Sam waited until Dean was clear before attempting to get out himself. He got as far as the top of the grave before his cast slipped on the loose dirt. He started to fall backwards, but Bobby grabbed the back of his jacket. He told him, "Start climbing, boy."

Sam did, and soon he was sitting next to Dean . Both were covered in dirt and Dean's blood. Bobby looked down at them and grumbled, "I can't take you two anywhere."

 **Sorry this one took so long, work and writer's block suck! I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap this up, but I can't guarantee it will be up soon. Again, sorry! Thanks for being patient with me, I appreciate all the reviews!**


End file.
